Pet owners face the continuous challenge of keeping their pets well brushed to reduce shedding as well as removing shed pet hair, dirt and dander from items such as furniture, clothing, and bedding. Devices commonly used for these tasks are various brushes, combs, and rollers. Unfortunately, pets are not always fond of these devices.
Further, these devices are expensive, difficult to pack and carry, and must be cleaned and routinely disinfected. Many pet care and household items require a pad for trapping stray particles, fur, and dander. The Prior Patent Applications cited above which where incorporated therein by reference as if fully rewritten describe other uses of this highloft nonwoven material.